The Bodies in the Field
by Eccia
Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them. Chapter Eleven... March 27th... I'm feeling really nice! I'm all done... so read it all... if you haven't!
1. Chapter 1

The Bodies in the Field

Author's Note: I dedicate this story to my 10th grade AP Government teacher, I hated the creepy old man, and now I shall seek revenge upon him a way we all wish that we could. If only he had fell on his ass while jumping on the American Flag.

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine.

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

Chapter One: The Case

Dr. Brennan was working on her latest novel in her office when Booth walked in, not even bothering to knock first. "Bones, we got a new case," he said, "And you're going to love it. Over twenty bodies were found buried under a football field at a Maryland high school. They were discovered when the school finally had room in the budget to redo the field and the construction workers were digging up the old field and found bones, and lots of them."

"They did stop the construction on the field right?"

"I score you a really awesome case, and all you ask about is if they stopped construction? No thanking your favorite F.B.I. Agent?" Booth asked, "And yes, they did stop, because none of them wanted to deal with an angry Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"What are you waiting for, get Zack and let's go," Brennan said, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair. The thought of all of those bones to look over somehow excited her.

------------------

Upon reaching the high school, it was quite obvious the school was old and needed some repairs. They were lead down a road to the backside of the school where the football field was located. They walked down the path to the football field, realizing that the bodies were only found in a small section of the field.

"What first, Zack," Brennan asked.

"Well, I would say to find out age and ethnicity of each body without moving them."

"All right then," Brennan said, turning around and looking at the school. "Is school still in session?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bones, they can't just close school. Besides, you might need one of them," he laughed.

"Them?" she asked.

"Teachers, students, them." Booth was beginning to wonder if Brennan, indeed, did grow up under a rock.

"Right, I need to get to work, do you think you could get them to extend the perimeter even further? There could be more bodies buried that they haven't gotten to yet, and I don't want any gawking teenagers to pick at my evidence." Brennan walked down the stairs and looked at the bones. "How could all of these people go missing and nobody notice?" she asked.

"Maybe they did, but no one suspected that they would be buried under the football field."

"Well, let's get them all packed up and take them back to the lab. I want the dirt for Hodgins. I'm going to need all the help I can get, I have a lot of Jane Does here." Brennan got up and started to take the stairs back up from the field. Booth followed right behind her.

"How about some lunch before we head back to the lab. I hear there's a place here with milkshakes to die for," Booth said, following her up the stairs.

"Why would you die for a milkshake?" she asked, totally missing the point.

"Not literally, it means that they're really good."

"I can't, I have a lot of bodies to identify. We need to get back to the lab," she said, heading for the SUV, the driver's side.

"Bones, who said you were driving? You know the deal. I drive, and you sit there and look pretty," Booth said opening her door for her. Wanting to get back to the lab as soon as possible she didn't protest, but simply huffed down in the passenger seat, "Now that's my good Bones," he said.

"I'm not a child," she protested.

"Of course not, Bones," he said and closed her door, leaving her to pout as he got in his side and drove off, to the burger joint in town. Luckily, they have a drive through. Booth ordered and looked over at Brennan, "Make that two," he said smirking.

"Booth, I'm not hungry," she protested.

"Fine, more for me," he said and pulled up to the next window.

------------------

When Brennan and Booth arrived back at the lab the bodies were already there, which made Brennan a little angry because Booth had to stop for a stupid milkshake, which she had to admit was pretty good. Brennan immediately went to work on the series of remains closest to her, "What do we have Zack?" she asked.

"A series of females. All ages 16-18. Most of them of African-American descent, although a couple appear to be of European descent and the one on the end is clearly Asian," he said.

"Who is she?" Brennan asked, pointing to a young woman poking around 'her' bones.

"Someone Cam hired to help. Strait from college, needs the experience," Zack supplemented.

Brennan walked over to the young girl and extended her hand, "Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said.

She looked up and took her hand, "Sara, Sara Roberts," she said, eagerly. "Where did you find all of these bodies, it's amazing. They all appear to have had restraints on their arms and legs, although it doesn't appear that the restrains held the wrists and ankles together, but rather away from each other."

"If you're going to touch me remains, at least record your findings," she said, and went back to work. Since there were many bodies crowding the lab, she worked long past when everyone else left.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bodies in the Field

Author's Note: This chapter is for my evil calculus teacher who pilfered my calculator (my really cool, really expensive calculator) off of my desk claiming that I was not paying attention to his extremely dull class and I was playing a game. I told him that I didn't understand it and of course I was paying attention. He thinks I'm a liar. Therefore, I shall now get my revenge on him with my words, since my words have a greater power than his numbers.

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

The team had worked for four days and had identifications for only half of the girls. They had all been students at that high school where they were found. The team had also put together a list of suspects who possibly would have done this.

Mr. Joe Looney, a social studies teacher who had joined the staff five years ago, just before the oldest body was dumped. He has a long list of complaints from students complaining that he was inappropriate, but nothing was ever proven.

Mr. Leo Brooks, a man who had moved up from a middle school for being just a little too mature for his middle school students and was thought to be better suited for high school.

Mr. Robby Jewels, a man who was just plain creepy and yet every student wished to have because he never assigned any work, just fun stuff, which is a little suspicious about what does happen in there.

Mr. George Carter, he has no control over his classroom, and bursts out in fits of anger often. Many students are afraid of him, which leads him to be a bit suspicious.

Since all of the girls were raped and murdered they were most likely looking for a man with a fascination for girls. They were all stabbed, which leads to anger.

"Hey Bones, Cullen said in order to catch this guy, we need to go undercover as high school students and take classes with them all and watch their classroom demeanor," Booth said walking in with a grin on his face.

"How will that work?" Bones asked, "We're over thirty, how can we pass as high school students?"

"Well, you, it will be easier, you can just put on a bunch of make-up. Me, well, it's all about the clothes," Booth smiled.

"I hated high school," Bones sighed.

"I loved high school," Booth said, "Besides, we'll be in the same classes, here's your schedule," Booth said, handing her a piece of paper, "And Zack and Remains are coming too. We need people in more than one class. Zack, you're going to be Henry Walters, and Remains, you're Sasha Hood."

Bones looked at her schedule, "Roxanne Fredricks?"

"Roxie, you don't even remember your own name?" Booth asked. Bones got a glimmer in her eye, Las Vegas.

"Of course I do, Tony," she smiled.

"Right, I'm Tony. We have Mr. Carter, the anger management guy first thing in the morning for Art 1."

"Maybe I'll just keep Angela in my ear," Bones smiled.

"Then we have Mr. Looney for Government. He's the guy with the long list of complaints on him. After that is our hour long lunchtime. We meet up with Remains and Zack then. After lunch we have Mr. Carter for Newspaper. He's the guy that's just creepy. We finish the day with math with Mr. Brooks. Then, the next day, we have some different classes, because that's the way it works. Science, don't worry, I chose Biology for us. You squints better help me though. We have Dr. Bizarre. After is Mr. Looney, again. Then lunch. After lunch is English with Mrs. Dowling. Our final class is, and this is for you, Medical Science, with Mrs. Grouch."

"Sounds… fun. When do we start?" Sara jumped into the conversation.

"Tomorrow morning. Bones, I'll pick you up at 6:30, then we will swing by and get Zack, and end with Remains. Zack and Remains, you will be juniors. Bones and I will be seniors."

The thoughts of heading back to high school swarmed in their heads. Angela was needed in the lab to finish facial reconstructions, and Hodgins plain out didn't want to go back to high school. Sara "Remains" Roberts loved high school and was thrilled to go back. Zack was hardly ever there and was excited to experience high school.

* * *

Oh, one last thing. Want to be a body in the field? Want to name a body in the field? Review with: 

"I would like a body in the field to be named ------ --------- (first and last, and maybe a middle if you like)"

Want to be a classmate of Booth, Bones, Remains or Zack? Want to name a classmate? Review with:

"There should be a classmate named -------- -------- (first and last, I don't really need a middle for that)."

Oh, and what do you think of Sara's new nickname?

A. I love it.

B. I don't get it.

C. It's dumb, why are you torturing me.

D. None of the above.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bodies in the Field

Author's Note: This is for my 8th grade geometry teacher. He needs not to hit on little 8th grade girls. They are innocent and just starting life and don't need relationships ruined by a creepy old man… or to fail tests on star trek that have nothing to do with geometry. May he go back home and get arrested by the cops for violating his restraint order.

And for all of those bullies who pick on us. This is why you are buried under a football field. You may now have your just desserts. Whatever they did, we're glad we got revenge and can now move on with our lives.

For those who did not understand Remains. Sara's last name is Roberts, Remains, Roberts, sounds similar, like Brennan, Bones, Brennan, Bones, and Remains is really another name for Bones, so I kind of followed the same formula for her nickname.

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

Bones walked into the school through a side door that led to the cafeteria. Booth was next to her, and Zack and Sara were about twenty feet back. Sara was dragging a very lethargic Zack along, holding out a cup of coffee just out of reach.

"I'm glad you would never do that to me," Booth said, looking back to Zack and Sara.

"I might, you never know. Hey, Tony, where are we going first?"

"116, Art 1. Mr. Carter. It should be just down the hallway on the other side of the cafeteria. Oh, I almost forgot," Booth stopped and waited for Zack and Sara, then pulled something out of his backpack. A card on a string, "I.D. They're strict about them here. It's good to have it. Sacha Hood," Booth handed Sara hers, "Henry Walters," he handed Zack his, "Roxanne Fredricks, nice picture," Booth put Bones around her neck. Booth had also noticed how nice Bones looked in her "school clothes". They were very un-Bones-like. Angela had taken her shopping for something appropriate for a public high school. She was wearing tight jeans, a white camisole and a gray jacket that was three sizes too large. Booth had pants that felt three sizes to large, and felt awkward walking around showing his boxers. Zack looked actually really cool, that was the surprise of the morning, and Sara automatically suggested that she would be his boyfriend.

"Come on Henry, we have to get to class," Sara said, laughing, and dragging him along, shoving her I.D. in her pocket. Already a cool kid, since no one ever wears their I.D. Zack just followed her.

"Good morning class," Mr. Carter said, talking over the morning announcements. They announced to stand for the pledge, "SIT DOWN!" he yelled over the announcements, "I am the teacher and if I wanted you to stand, I'd tell you to stand, I want you seated in my classroom."

"He's definitely angry enough," Bones whispered to Booth, who was sitting next to her, awkwardly on the stool.

"Now, today we are going to be working on abstract art, known as cut paper compositions. It's very simple, so everyone should be able to do it. All you have to do is cut out shapes of construction paper and glue them to another sheet of paper," he said, dropping a stack of paper on every couple of desks and leaving the room.

"Why were we assigned to Spanish first thing in the morning?" Zack complained to Sara, walking into the falling down classroom.

"Because, Spanish is fun!" Sara replied, in Spanish. She remembered all the Spanish she'd had in high school. As if on cue, the teacher got up off of her chair and started barking orders.

"I need to see your I.D.s," she growled, looking at them, Zack held up his card, and Sara started fishing through her pockets, she'd placed it somewhere. Then she struck it and yanked it out.

"All right then, Henry and Sasha, take your seats." They both took seats in the front, despite Sara's protests to sit in the back. "Let's begin the warm-up please, class," the teacher said, half of it in Spanish, the other half in English.

"Ugh!" Zack complained, flipping through the Spanish 3 book, "I have no idea what this says!" Before Sasha could turn to help, a girl who sat on the other side of him came to his rescue.

"I'm Nessa Fletcher, I can help. It's really easy if you just do this," she started explaining all of the problems. Sara felt a little jealousy wash over her. She distinctly remembered claiming the weird kid as hers that morning.

"Roxanne, put the phone away or it will be mine," Mr. Carter said, sternly.

Dr. Brennan sighed and said a quick goodbye to Angela. "Ange thinks its hilarious that you're failing art on your first day," she laughed.

"Well tell her to try to cut out stupid shapes from construction paper, and what is with this glue, it's practically water," Booth complained.

"Tony, it's only an art project, you'll live, besides, class is almost over. You have about 20 minutes to fudge an art project." Or, so she thought. Mr. Carter walked over then.

"What on this earth do you call this?" Mr. Carter picked up Booth's paper, "This, class, pay attention," Mr. Carter said and ripped it in half and threw it back on the desk, "IS GARBAGE!" Brennan stifled a chuckle. This was funny. Mr. Carter then walked away to cool off.

"It's okay, I'll help you fix it," the girl next to Booth smiled, "My name's Catrin. Mr. Carter just has an attitude problem."

"Tony," Booth said, "I don't blame him, I think it's garbage too," they shared a laugh. Booth's final piece wasn't a total waste of trees, and it didn't make Mr. Carter red in the face, so it was considered a success. Booth and Brennan moved on to Mr. Looney's class, and passed Zack and Sara in the hall. Sara looked annoyed as a sweet girl held Zack's arm hostage, as well as his ear, taking him to his next class.

"You're new here. Don't worry. I'll help you find your class. Gym is just down this hallway. You get changed in there," Nessa held out an arm pointing to the boys' locker room, too bad she wouldn't let him go to get changed. Sara, annoyed, yanked the boy from her arms and shoved him in there.

"You can vamoose now," Sara smiled, waving her away, and making her own way to the girls' locker room.

After sitting in Mr. Looney's room for fifteen minutes, Brennan stripped of the jacket she was wearing that morning. Booth starred at her, "This is a high school, not a strip show," he said.

"It's hot in here, and the only logical thing to do is to take off unnecessary layers of clothing. Plus, I thought I'm supposed to be alluring the teachers," Brennan smirked. She sat in the front row, in direct view of Mr. Looney's eye, Booth sat behind her. Booth looked around and noticed that every desk within a good view of Mr. Looney's was filled by a girl.

Mr. Looney droned on, something about a court case and the legal system, but it was obvious that no one in the room cared or paid attention. Some were IMing through the laptops that were provided to do the class work on, others were sleeping, one was even working on another class's work.

"Roxie, hey Roxie," Booth said, kicking the back of her chair, waiting for Brennan to turn around, and when she did he smirked, "Okay, do you remember how to log on this dumb thing?" he said, referring to the laptop.

The girl next to Brennan started explaining it, students were awfully nice at this school, "I'm Jessi, by the way, and all you have to do is put your first name, dash, your last name, then the last four digits of your student I.D. number." Booth sat there and thought for a moment. Student I.D. number?

"Uh, thanks," he started typing his name, Tony-.

"Your name's Tony? I've never actually met a Tony, I've met Anthonys who insist on being called Tony, but never a Tony, that's pretty cool," she continued.

"Yeah, I'm just Tony, and that's my friend Roxie," Booth motioned to Brennan, "Thanks for the help, though."

"Hey Tony-" Brennan started, and Booth filled in the rest.

"I like the things you do," he laughed, and so did a couple other kids.

"I don't understand," Bones said, shaking her head.

"From the cereal commercial, Frosted Flakes, the tiger," Booth supplemented.

"Sing the whole thing," Brennan said, wanted to hear the whole song.

"Ugh, fine. Hey Tony, I like the things you do. Hey Tony, if I could be you. You're the one and only Tiger, with the one and only taste, you know how to take a breakfast and make it Grrrreat. Frosted Flakes, they're more than good, they're great." The class was singing along in the end, so he didn't feel totally stupid. Brennan had a couple things to say about that song, but considering she was Roxie at the moment she had to bite her tongue. She would just tell Angela later.

When the bell rang, they moved to meet Zack and Sara for lunch, they were going to eat outside in the student parking lot, in the back of the pick-up truck that was their vehicle.

"I think Looney did it," Brennan said, upon reaching their spot. "The way he was eyeing me when I took off my jacket."

"But Carter had that really bad attitude, he ripped my art in half," Booth said as Sara and Zack came up. Sara was laughing.

"Henry, here, is a wimp," she laughed. "Let's just hope he never has to use his rope climbing skills, or he'd be a dead man."

"Hey, I can't help if the rope was greased," Zack complained climbing into the bed of the truck and helping Sara up.

"Henry!" a girl called, running over to him.

"Oh, hey Nessa," he said.

"You remembered my name! I was just making sure you weren't eating alone."

"He isn't, goodbye," Sara said, about to go down there and beat this girl, "And for the record, Henry is with me, isn't that right Henry?" Sara asked, putting an arm around him.

"I-uh- um…" Zack stuttered. It was odd to have girls fighting over him.

"All right, well it was nice meeting you," Booth said, ending it, pretty much telling her to go away.

Brennan was fidgeting with the I.D. around her neck, "This is uncomfortable. At the lab I can clip it to my coat, but this, it's everywhere."

"Roxie, everyone wears it-" Booth started.

"Actually, I haven't worn mine since the whore in first asked for it," Sara said, "most students don't. If you need to know my name, you can ask, it's Sasha, Sasha Hood, and I transferred from Idaho because my mommy and daddy divorced and my mommy moved me here," she laughed. "And my goodness, the gym teacher, Ms. Ball, she literally looks like a ball, and she does not do anything."

"That's why Roxie and I don't have gym," Booth laughed, biting into his sandwich.

"So what are we supposed to do for an hour?" Brennan asked.

"Eat," Booth stated.

"I'm not hungry," she said, "I'm going to call Ange-"

"Sorry, you can't use phones in school. Rules. Eat," he handed her half of his sandwich.

"Not hungry," she handed it back, "Maybe I could go back and look at the field?"

"No, sorry," Booth said, holding her back.

"Let's play tunes," Sara said, pulling out her iPod and hooking it up to some speakers. "What's first? Let's see," she started going through her play list, and songs started playing. Naturally she had to start dancing. On the roof of the truck. "Come on Roxie, dance with me," Sara said, and Brennan surprisingly agreed, and climbed up on the roof with her.

A crowd soon started forming, mostly girls, dancing to the music. Two of them joined on the roof of another car.

"Hey, I'm Lauren," one called.

"And I'm Danielle," the other said.

"This is fun, just what the school needs after what happened," Lauren said.

"A dance party. Not like they'll ever tell us who was buried there, or which old hag bag did it," Danielle laughed.

"Just keep and eye out for Principal Coach Daniels (A/N: Our principal actually is called Principal Coach because he was a coach, and so everyone called him coach, and then he became principal, and we couldn't just give up coach, it's like his first name, so he's Principal Coach) He will kick you out of school for something like this." The first bell rang and the kids scrambled, time for class. No one wants to get caught in a hall sweep. Detention at six in the morning on a Saturday is crazy.

"All right Roxie, get down, we got Newspaper to go to. Henry, Sasha, have fun in government," Booth laughed, holding out a hand to help the girls off of the roof of the truck.

"So this is the infamous Mr. Looney," Sara said, walking into the classroom, and felt the heat, "'Ey, Mista Looney, could we uh, get some A.C. up in here?" she asked, sitting on a desk near Mr. Looney's. "I think I mite just melt, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" she flirted a little.

"Um, um," he stuttered, "The county won't allow us to change the temperature of the classrooms. I'm sorry, but it's just going to have to stay that way. Maybe you should, um, dress for the weather."

"Typical Looney," a girl next to Sara said, "I'm Chriss, and he could change the temperature if he wanted to. He just wants the girls to strip."

"I'm Sasha, good to know thanks. This is Henry. Henry will protect us all from the evil Mr. Looney," Sara laughed.

"Hi, Henry," Chriss greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Zack greeted, "I'm glad you think so highly of me Sasha," Zack laughed. He didn't have to be socially awkward.

"Roxie, sit down, she is not worth being kicked out of school for," Booth said, as Brennan was about to go beat the crap out of this girl in Newspaper.

"No, she is going down," Brennan said, trying to break away from Booth's grip.

"Look at her, she can't even fight," the girl said, "Chicken!"

"You don't even know her name," Booth tried to reason.

"My name's Rachel Potter. There, now she can stop being a chicken," she called.

"Tony, let me go," Brennan said.

"Roxie, sit down."

"Class, let's not fight please, the janitors get mad when they have to clean up blood," Mr. Jewels finally spoke. His class was a circus, literally. There were couples in corners making out, students playing around on school computers.

"I don't think he did it," Brennan said, her and Booth had moved to their own corner. "He doesn't like blood. Plus, he doesn't have enough organization."

"Yeah, and he has daughters, and a wife. I man like that couldn't do such a thing to those girls, and still show off pictures of his own daughters in his classroom."

"So, we still have Looney and Carter. We haven't met Brooks yet, either," Brennan concluded. "Now what? Clearly there's no work to do."

"We could follow suit," Booth chuckled, "Or not." He was sure Brennan would hit him.

"Well, Cullens never established that we were together. We'd have to wait for word on that. Our guy might like single girls," Brennan analyzed.

"Whatever, let's just wait for the bell," Booth leaned back and rested his head on the wall. If only the bell would ring sooner.

When it did, Brennan was able to show off her smarts in Calculus, making for a disgruntled teacher. Booth hung around the back, he wasn't a genius, and had no clue what anyone was talking about. They were speaking 'squint'. After a long school day they returned to the lab, they still had bodies to identify and work to be done.

"Oh my gosh, Bren, look at you," Angela squealed, seeing Brennan in her school clothes, "Why don't you wear this more often. And what is it I heard about Booth failing art?"

"Well, Mr. Carter did rip his 'artwork' in half, apparently it was garbage." The group shared a laugh.

"Sara's a flirt," Zack blurted, "She's definitely going to be the next body in the field."

"I wanted some A.C. Every girl knows flirting is the only way to get a guy to do something for her when he doesn't want to. Example. Zacky, I'm so thirsty. Would you get me a soda?" Sara started running a finger up his arm and started whispering in his ear.

"Fine!" Zack shouted, walking away.

"Maybe you should take some lessons from her," Angela winked at Brennan.

"She did!" Sara laughed, "You should have seen us dancing on the roof of the truck. It was so fun. Dr. Brennan must go to clubs regularly. Do I have to do my homework? Or is there some little government guy that's going to do it for me? I remember not doing my homework the first time around, and I don't plan on doing homework now," Sara said.

"All right," Cam walked in and ruined the fun, "School's over, could we please get some work done?" Cam left to go work on her own work with Sara mocking her behind her back.

* * *

Okay, so, a little longer than anticipated, but I was trying to get everyone's name in there.

You can still ask for a Body in the Field name, since I haven't put those in yet, and make predictions on who did it. I kind of skipped out on Brooks, but I was tired.

I want to know if Booth and Brennan (Roxie and Tony) should get together, I mean I thought there was a lot I could do to ruin the innocence of Frosted Flakes... but I don't think I want to do that... yet. So, let me know if you want Booth and Brennan together... what about Zack and Sara? Sara I think makes it clear that she likes Zack... plus she's insane. Flirting with a teacher, dancing on the roof of the truck, not wearing an I.D.

Well, just tell me what you think, I love reviews. They make me happy. Make me happy. I make you happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This is for my 5th grade teacher. She didn't put me on the honor roll for a quarter. The first time ever I didn't make the honor roll, and therefore at the end of 6th grade when everyone else was getting the president's award for being on the honor roll every quarter since kindergarten, I didn't. I hate her for that. Therefore, this revenge belongs to her. Today's students are tomorrow's bosses. Watch who you step on.

* * *

**Queen Isabella:** Well, I guess you've never been to my school, which is what I am basing this off of. We have some really old looking seniors, and you're allowed to stay into your twenties, and they surely can pass for that young. Yeah, we dance in the hallways too, it's normal, and we sing during class about anything but the topic, cause ain't nobody be learnin no nuthins at my school. I just thought most people don't dance on the roofs of their cars during lunch hour, at least not Brennan.

**Halfpastdead001:** I'm sorry! I misread your previous review. When I went back and reread it I realized what I did. Please forgive me.

**Boneswhisper:** I'm glad someone liked the idea of Booth failing art and having it ripped to pieces.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

"So, sweetie, tell me about your day," Angela said, walking into Brennan's office and closing the door behind her. 

"Well, I told you how Booth is not an artist. That was pretty funny. He sang this really cute song today. I turned around to ask him something. 'Hey Tony' and he started singing," Brennan laughed.

"Oh, Tony the Tiger. Pretty good cereal. Interesting song choice."

"Then in newspaper, he asked me if I wanted to make out with him," Brennan was typing now, looking up information on one of the victims.

Angela helped herself from screaming, "Booth wants to make out with you?!"

"Everyone else was. We had a whole class time to not do anything, right after an hour of not doing anything. Well, I danced on the roof of the truck with Sara."

"Bren! You were wearing your school clothes dancing on the roof of a truck?"

"Yeah. Something bad?"

"Let me pick out your outfit for tomorrow. Sweetie, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you. Plus, you are supposed to be seducing teachers."

"Ugh, fine. Clothes are in those bags over there. I didn't feel like taking all of them home, so I left what I couldn't take in one trip here."

"Perfect," Angela said, already rummaging through the bags.

"I got a hit. Jane Doe number 6 is Bethany Jones. I'll take Booth tomorrow to inform the family that we found their daughter. Today we ruled out one man as a possible suspect. There was no way he could have done it."

"You should wear this," Angela said, holding up a jean mini skirt.

"If I say no, you'll find something worse, so I'm going to say yes," Brennan sighed.

"Good, now to find a shirt," Angela went back to the bags.

"I love being undercover, this is so cool," Sara said, looking at the remains on the table. She was talking to Zack.

"This is my first undercover case," Zack admitted.

"Well, I don't think that this one is very hard. All you have to do is be a high school student. Those were some awesome years," Sara said thinking about her high school days, as her cell rang. Looking at the number she stepped away, placing her phone on speaker phone. She hated how she could never hear what the other person was saying, or having to hold it up to her ear, "Hello?" she said.

"Nari! Nari something bad has happened," a voice said from the other line in some other language.

"Mama? Mama, calm down," Sara said back, in the same language. The panic in her voice rose as the conversation went on, and almost reached the level of mama's. Sara then closed her phone and turned to Zack, started in her language, but caught herself and started in English, "Hey, I need to go. Something happened. Would you tell Dr. Brennan that I'm leaving early?" Something was off about the naturally fun and carefree Sara.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" he asked. Truth be told, Zack liked the new squint.

"Um, yeah, see you tomorrow," she flashed a smile before grabbing her bag and leaving. Zack went back to looking at the bones on the tables. They still had a few that needed names.

"Come on, you'll look really good," Angela pleaded, holding up a jean jacket and a lace camisole. "Booth will flip. He's an awesome belt, and some shoes."

"Ange!"

"And you'll need jewelry," Angela ignored her friend's outburst; it was for her own good.

"I'm going to go look at Jane Doe number 13," Brennan said leaving and walking out onto the platform while Angela picked out an outfit to make her look like a hooker. "Hey Zack, where's Sara?"

"She went home, something came up, I think. Someone called her, and it seemed important," Zack explained.

"Okay, well, I guess you're just going to have to I.D. some bodies on your own then, and cover in case Cam shows up," Brennan said, moving down the line of Jane Does. Since they all needed to go to school tomorrow, they needed to work late on the case.

"Bones, it's almost 10, don't you think it would be a good idea to head home and get some sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow," Booth said, walking over, looking at the bones on the table and turning away. "It's a school day."

"I am fully aware that tomorrow is a school day, thank you, but these bodies are not going to identify themselves," Brennan explained.

"Come on, I'll take you to Wong Foo's and we can get food and then you can go home and not worry about bones for the rest of the night," Booth suggested.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Just let me go get something from my office." On her way she passed Angela, who was obviously now done with clothes.

"They're on your desk, you'd better wear them," Angela smiled, walking past her. She wanted to get to Booth. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away in the direction she was going. "Tony the tiger? You sang her Tony the tiger?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that," Booth asked.

"Oh, I don't know, have you heard the song before? That's not the only thing I heard about today. Don't mess with her head Booth," Angela warned.

"Yes mom," he sighed.

"I'm serious. We all know Bren is lacking in the social department, and it is easy to go above her head with these things, doesn't mean we should," Angela scolded.

"I wasn't doing anything like that; I was simply making a comment about a television commercial."

"Really? Well, enlighten me, just what was the commercial that said 'Wanna make-out?' advertising?"

"What got you so defensive?" Booth asked, wondering what was up with all the questions.

"Bren likes you. It's obvious. Don't hurt her, or I know a couple people that would be willing to hurt you in a couple places that you really wouldn't want hurt."

"She likes me?"

"Yes! And everyone here knows that you like her, except her."

"I do-"

"Cut the crap. It's true."

"Fine, yes, I like her, happy?" Booth surrendered.

"Yes, actually, I am, very. Now all you have to do is tell her," Angela smiled walking away, seeing Brennan leave her office for the night.

Booth looked at her, she had a bag in one hand, and her jacket draped over her arm and was walking towards him. It's funny how everything you want is right in front of you, and it takes a hard blow to the head to realize it.

* * *

So, no fluffyness in this chapter, but I am setting it up, along with a couple other things, so bear through my boringness for a little bit. I still have names to include, and I will, I promise. I read every last one of you guys reviews, the brighten my day so very much. Uhm, so yeah, just click the fabulous little button, right down there someplace and tell me how much you love me... or hate me. 

Oh, I forgot to ask for a vote last chapter. Who is the bad guy? Vote now!

A. Mr. Joe Looney (Government Teacher, really boring)

B. Mr. George Carter (Art Teacher, Ripped Booth's Artwork)

C. Mr. Leo Brooks (Math Teacher, didn't really get into him during school, but you can still vote him)

D. Mr. Robby Jewels (Newspaper Teacher, the guy Booth and Brennan ruled out because he didn't fit the profile)

Okay, I'm out. Vote! Review! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This one is for my daddy. He is well, immature. He needs to learn that if he's going to have kids, he should take care of them and not dump them off on his parents. Sure the newlywed life with his new wife might sound fun, but in reality, he's only hurting the people he loves. Since I can't tell this to his face, I seek revenge through writing.

* * *

Oh, I decided that I will make a sequel when I'm done, just because. So, when this is over, hopefully in a while, look for a sequel.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

"Bones, come on, we got to go," Booth banged on her door. He could just tell that it was going to be a long day. Brennan opened the door and continued running around her apartment collecting things she would need for the day. "Damn Bones, where'd you get that number?" he asked, referring to her clothes.

"I don't understand. What number?" she asked, straitening a pile of papers before placing them in her bag.

"Your outfit," Booth sighed, "It looks nice."

"Oh, Ange picked it out yesterday. You like," she spun around to give him the full view. "Okay, let's go, we have to get Zack and Sara." Brennan slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the door.

"Someone's a little behind this morning," Booth commented.

"My alarm didn't go off this morning. There was a power outage last night. Can we get coffee before Zack and Sara, puh-lease!" Brennan begged thinking about the deliciousness of the liquid.

"Sure, I could go for some coffee myself. Rebecca must have called me twenty times last night about Parker. He coughed, he sneezed, I think he has a fever. I love Parker, really, but she could have called me once saying Parker is sick, not every time the boy sneezed."

"She just wanted to keep you informed. Maybe a little two informed," Brennan said as they pulled through the drive thru at Starbucks. The taste of coffee in the morning, delicious.

"All right, onto Zack, we don't want to be late for school," Booth said, pulling out of Starbucks.

After picking up Zack, and beeping the horn at Sara's several times, Zack finally called her. "Sara said to pick her up at the hospital," Zack informed. "She says don't worry, she's fine, it has nothing to do with her," Zack said as Booth pulled away to head out of their way to the hospital to get Sara.

"So, care to explain why we had to come all the way out here just to get you and risk being late for school," Booth asked in a joking manner, but soon realized that Sara wasn't in a joking mood.

"My dad, he, uh, he died early this morning," she said, holding back tears. "Last nice, he took Rosie and Charlie for ice cream. There was a bad accident. That's why I left early yesterday. Rosie and Charlie are fine, but, well, he didn't make it."

"Sara, I'm so sorry," Zack said, putting an arm around her.

"If you don't mind, who are Charlie and Rosie," Brennan asked, only to receive a glare from Booth.

"This isn't a time for that. We're sorry for your loss. If you don't want to go today, I'm sure you can stay at the hospital or go to the lab," Booth said.

"No, it's fine and Rosie and Charlie are," she pulled out her wallet and produced a picture. "That's Carlos, Charlie, he's five, and Rosalyn, Rosie, she's four. That's my sister, Devika, Devi, she's 15, that's my mom, Indira, and my dad, Thomas. My brother, Mohan, he's 17. I'm the oldest, Narissara. My dad named me, but my mom named my brother and sister, cause daddy got it wrong. It's cute though. They loved each other so much."

"Indian, your mom's Indian," Zack said. "Charlie and Rosie, they're Hispanic?"

"Yeah, half anyways, one quarter American, and a quarter Indian. Charlie and Rosie, they're mine," Sara admitted. "Learned my Spanish from their father." Zack looked hurt, he was growing to like Sara, and she has kids, obviously not single.

"See Bones, a forensic anthropologist can have kids," Booth joked.

"I know that," Brennan said as if it were obvious.

That morning in biology luck had it that they were learning about the bones of the human body. They were taking a pretest and then working at the lab tables putting together a paper skeleton and labeling each bone with its common name, average length in an adult male and the scientific name of the bone. At the end of class they should all have their own "Study Skeleton" for the chapter test in two weeks.

Brennan looked at the paper and smiled.

What is the name of the "finger bone"? the first question read and Brennan immediately scribbled down an answer, only to hear Booth sigh behind her and stifled a chuckle. One would think after spending all that time with Bones some of it would rub off on him.

"Roxie, I bet you got a hundred," Booth sighed after turning in his paper and heading over to the lab table where Brennan was waiting.

"Of course," Brennan smiled, "And this project is really easy. How about you work on it, and I'll advise, since I know the names and lengths of the bones in my body," she smirked.

"Okay…" he picked up a bone, "This is a… arm bone," he said, proud of himself, and aligned it on the table where he thought an arm would go on their skeleton and began looking for a matching one to put opposite.

"I thought the femur was apart of the leg, but I don't know, maybe yours is in your arm," Brennan said, she had told him how much about bones.

"Right. I knew that," Booth quickly moved the bone on the table top, "I was just testing you Roxie."

"How long do you suppose your femur is?" she asked.

"I don't know," he looked down at his leg. He thought about it, measuring it with his eye, receiving an eye roll from Brennan. "Hey, I'm allowed to do that, or is it considered cheating?"

"I didn't say anything! I was just thinking…"

"About what, Roxie?"

"Nothing," she said, looking away at the clock. This was child's play for her. Give it to her and they would have finished a while ago.

"Okay, so this is either a foot or a hand, and I'm thinking hand, so the hand bone is connected to the arm bone. Where is the arm bone?"

"Arm bone?"

"The finger bone is connected to the hand bone, the hand bone is connected to the arm bone. The arm bone is connected to the shoulder bone. You've never heard the song?" Booth asked, shocked.

"No, and I don't see how that would help you remember anything about bones. You can tell by looking where your hand is and where your arm is."

"Roxie, it's just a song. Chill."

"Right, well you and your song can put the skeleton together. Remember, bones aren't actually called arm bones or finger bones." With that comment Booth tried even harder to arrange the bones in the right order. He'd seen them so many times on the lab table, he should be able to get this right. He knew he had the skull in the right place, and the ribs, but the bones of the arms and legs looked similar, so a lot of that was guesswork. He was lucky that the bell rang so he didn't have to explain his creation to Brennan.

They took their seats in the warm classroom. Mr. Looney loved it hot, and many students had their reasons why. The work in there was as tedious as it was boring and hardly anyone did it. Following suit, Brennan turned around to talk to Booth. "Look at the way he's eyeing me," Brennan said, not looking at the man who was currently starring at her. Brennan "accidentally" dropped her pen on the floor and needed to get up to retrieve it. Mr. Looney wasn't the only man watching her ass as she bent down to get the pen.

Zack and Sara were in newspaper, not really doing anything.

"Can I ask you something?" Zack asked, sitting on the floor in a far corner of the classroom. Sara was facing him, sort of, looking at a picture of her father.

Her head jerked up, "Yeah, sure."

"Are you married? I mean you have kids, but that doesn't mean that you're married, or even seeing anyone and I was just wondering if-" Zack was rambling.

"No, not married. I told him, José , that I would marry him if he came home from the war. He went to Iraq, and he came home in a body bag. Charlie and Rosie, they don't know him. Charlie was only a baby, Rosie, she wasn't born yet," Sara explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

"You like me. I know. I can tell by the way you talk to me. The way you always care. The way you asked so hopefully if I was married. The way you were down this morning when you found out I have kids. Well, I'm not so sure anymore. I can't really tell your feelings on Rosie and Charlie."

"I like kids. I'd want kids if I find the right person. Maybe I could meet Charlie and Rosie sometime?" Zack asked.

"Well, daddy never let me bring home just any boy. He'd say they were never good enough for his girl. Devika, well, she's just in high school. Warned everyday not to turn out like me. Two kids, single and 23, picking at bones for a living," Sara laughed.

"Oh, okay, so,-"

"Just kiss me already," Sara said, shaking her head.

"Roxie, who knew you could be so seductive," Booth said as Brennan returned to her seat.

"Well-"

"No, I don't want to hear a long explanation of why," Booth cut her off.

"Fine, but isn't that my job, to seduce the teacher and find out which one did it?"

"Well… yeah, but, never mind. The bell will ring soon anyway, might as well get ready to go," Booth said, looking at his watch, mentally counting down.

"Roxanne," Mr. Looney said, "Would you mind helping me carry a couple of boxes to my car. I have a bad back and lifting heavy weights is hard," he explained.

"Sure, Tony and I can help," Brennan said, not wanting to be alone with the creepy man.

"No, it's not that much work. It will only take five minutes, ten tops," Mr. Looney convinced her.

"Well, okay then, Tony, catch you at lunch?" Brennan asked.

"I'm a guy, how about I just carry them out right now, one trip, be back in five minutes," Booth said.

"No, that's not necessary," Mr. Looney said, "Roxie can do it. We were just learning about women's rights today. Women can do the same work as men. Let's apply that."

Something told him that this was a bad idea, "Okay, Roxie, I'll see you in five at the lunch spot," Booth said, walking away, slowly. Once he was out of sight, he doubled back a different way to the teacher parking lot to watch and make sure all she was doing was carrying some boxes to an old man's car.

Sara and Zack were at the truck before Booth and Brennan, which was a little weird, since it wasn't their truck, but climbed in anyways. Zack laid out in the back, relaxing, and Sara laid on top of him, messing with his phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just putting my number in your phone, here," she handed it back to him and pulled out her own phone and called him. Cupid's Chokehold started playing and a smile spread across her face.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Gym Class Heroes, Cupid's Chokehold, it's my ringtone," she explained.

"Okay, cool," Zack said, "Just lay back, relax, we have a whole hour," he pulled her down on top of him, smiling.

Brennan carried what felt like an empty box out to a really crappy car. Something didn't feel right, but she did it anyway, "So, is this it?" she asked, putting the box on the trunk.

"Yeah, thanks," he put an arm around her shoulders, "You want to get lunch?"

"No, Tony's waiting for me, I wouldn't want him to worry," she tried getting out of it.

"Call him, tell him that you won't be making lunch today."

"I couldn't. I promised I'd help him study. He needs the help. What kind of friend would I be if I ditched him when he needs me the most?" Brennan knew this was getting really weird.

"Just a friend? Not a boyfriend?"

"No, Tony's just a friend," Brennan wanted to back away, or punch him, but it would look odd to anyone walking by.

"So he wouldn't really mind if we went to lunch," Mr. Looney kept inching closer. He held a syringe in his hand and jabbed her in the neck and injected her, causing her to loose consciousness quickly. He held her up and helped her into the front seat of his car and then got in himself and drove away.

Booth was watching, and before he knew it Mr. Looney was driving away with Brennan. He tried her cell but no one answered. She had gotten into his car, something wasn't making sense. He whipped out his cell, "Cullens, its Looney, and he has Brennan. We need agents at his house and wherever else this bastard might go before he gets there.

* * *

Okay, I took your reviews into consideration, however, I couldn't bring myself to do it, of course this does throw all of you guys off...

So, tell me how much you love/hate me by clicking the little button below. So, Zack and Sara... I'm awesome. Sara has a couple kids... total curve ball, no? Yeah, I'm cool. Still haven't got to including all the body names. I know. I'm sorry. I'm getting to that. Don't hate me. Please. And I am really gonna try and put Booth and Brennan together, sometime soon, hopefully. Of course, you know what they say about best laid plans.

Review! Okay, I'm done now.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is for my sister. This morning she threatened to run me over with her truck. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not, I hope she was. Its not a big truck, but it is a truck, and I'm not sure if I should waste my time worrying about it. She also calls me ugly. That hurts my feelings.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

Booth watched as the squints ran around the lab figuring out where Mr. Looney would take Brennan. They assumed that she had about 48 hours before he would begin. Agents had been sent to his house, and other places that he had access to, but there was no luck, he wasn't at any of those places.

Hodgins was working on processing all of the dirt, maybe there was something there that didn't belong. "You know, when I was little, I liked dirt. You could add water to it and create mud. Everyone loves mud, but now after digging through a field-ful of dirt I'm beginning to wonder why I like dirt," Hodgins laughed, looking at all of the dirt.

Zack and Sara were working on identifying the rest of the bodies. Anything on them would help determine where they were.

The only person who wasn't fully on board with "Project Save Brennan" was Cam. She stuck to protocol and took her jolly time going through evidence, which was making Booth angrier and angrier.

"Damnit Cam, can't you go any faster, like find out what these girls were injected with? Obviously something, I saw it-"

"Seeley, protocol says that I need to-"

"I don't give a damn about protocol. I give a damn about finding Bones. She's with a creepy old man who could be doing God knows what to her at this very minute."

"We figured out she has at least 48 hours, that's two days-"

"Assumed, we assumed, and he could have changed is MO because we did find his dumping ground."

"Sorry, I'm not breaking protocol. I did that once and I wound up in the hospital. That is not happening again. I would like for you to leave before I decide that this investigation has been compromised by for your presence and start over," Cam said calmly. Booth attempted to control his anger, but stormed out anyway.

"Got anything?" he asked the squints.

"Well, I did find minute traces of sand with the dirt from the field," Hodgins explained.

"Like beach sand?"

"I'm running it. What is in the sand should tell where the sand came from. You can know what to do from there," Hodgins said, clicking a few things on the computer.

"Booth, I have a few scenarios on the Angelator," Angela said, walking over to him.

"Okay…" he said following her.

"Well, based on the incisions made by Looney on the victims, I tried to match how he would have to stab them in order to get the same angle," a scene played on the Angelator with the victim laying horizontally, "He would have to lean directly overtop of the victim to get stab wounds to match, or," a second scene played where the victim was upright, "he could tie them so they are vertical, and stab directly at them. The second way actually fits better, because of the marks on the victims from being tied up, suggests that they were actually tied vertically, rather than to bedposts as we thought before."

"So, basically, we need a place that has vertical posts, like support beams in a basement?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, strong vertical posts would be ideal for this type of abuse," Angela agreed, shaking her head. Booth walked back out into the lab.

"Anything on the sand yet Hodgins?"

"Yeah, it's art sand. It's used to make sand sculptures, you pour the colored sand into bottles in different orders to create artwork."

"So, maybe we're looking for an art store? Does Looney own or have connections to any art supply stores?" Booth asked, looking at the squints.

---------------

Brennan slowly awoke as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. It was musty and wet, she could tell by breathing. She tried to move but realized she was tied up.

"I figured you'd be awake now. Only the good students get to spend extra time with the teacher," Mr. Looney said, walking over to her. "Roxanne, I'm surprised that it took so much work to get you here. Most girls jump at the chance to spend extra time with the teacher. Don't the words 'extra credit' mean anything to you?"

"Most teachers aren't creepy, dragging their students against their will to abandoned buildings and tying them up. Most teachers educate and care about their students' well being. I can tell that's not you," Brennan said, lifting her head.

"I do care. I care a lot. That's why you're here. I care very much. You should consider yourself special. I almost went for another girl, but that skirt you wore today told me that you were a better choice."

"A better choice for what? To get you thrown in jail for kidnapping? You claim to be a lawyer, you know this is against the laws," Brennan argued.

"We haven't discussed that in class yet, how could you possibly know? That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy to spend time with me. I chose you out of hundreds of girls, you should be thrilled."

"And yet, I'm not. I doubt any girl in this position would be thrilled. Nobody wants to get tied up by their teacher and imagine what he will do to them."

"Oh, I think you know, Roxanne. You're really smart. Since you're so smart, I promise I'll be gentle. Would you like to pray for your safe entry into heaven now? Or perhaps to the devil because you've been a bad girl?" Mr. Looney asked, taking a step closer.

"Why would I pray. There is no point. There is no god to hear these supposed prayers and therefore pleading what I want to happen and divulging personal details while doing said prayers will only give you the upper hand, which I do not wish to do."

"As you wish. I will be back a little later, have fun with your thoughts and not prayers," Mr. Looney said as he walked away. He followed her with her ears, listening where his footsteps took him. If she could untie herself, she needed to know where to go in the darkness. She listened to see if there were stairs. Stairs would mean that like her predictions, she was in a basement. No stairs would mean she's on a ground floor and could easily make a scene.

--------------------

"Are you sure that is what happened to the other girls?" Booth was interrogating the squints. He wanted Bones back so badly, he wanted to tell her how he felt.

"Pretty sure. I wish Dr. Brennan was here, she could confirm everything," Zack said.

"Well, there's two of you, Zack, check Sara's work, Sara check Zack's. I need to know if this is it. I'm not going to send agents on a wild goose chase on a hunch," Booth ordered and was then pulled away by Angela.

"I know you want Bren back safe, but barking orders at everyone isn't going to help. We all are working as hard as we can to find Brennan and bring her back safely."

"I can't just stand around and do nothing while who knows what is happening to her. I was going to tell her today, but then this happened and, well, here we are. I just want her safe so I can tell her and maybe we can have a chance to be something."

"Okay, maybe you can just lighten up a little on the orders and go get coffee for everyone. Coffee would be wonderful," Angela pushed him in the direction of the door. Getting Mr. Orders out of the way would help a ton. That also left her in charge, and the squints were more scared of what Angela could do than Booth could do.

* * *

Okay, slackers, I want reviews... or I might just have something happen to Dr. Brennan and Mr. Looney... and I'm sure none of you guys would like where I'm going with that... would you???? The way I see it no reviews equals Dr. Brennan reciveing the worst fate ever and Looney goes free another day to give all of you nightmares... you could be next... dun dun dun... and that would make one um... bad sequel... especially since when I get a little writer's block for this one, I go and work on the sequel... which will be up when I'm done with this one... I'm awesome... so click the little button and tell me so... and I promise names will be within the next couple of chapters.. okay... bare with me... I tell you I will put them in there and I will.

That's all for me. Click the button and I will be nice and give you another update (see, I've been nice and pushed aside homework to crank out daily chapters... now that is awesome!)


	7. Chapter 7

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is for my step mom. She is a whore. I dislike her greatly. She is a negative influence on my daddy. She is the reason why my daddy is the way he is. In America, we speak American. I don't give a crap which country she is from, but if she's going to live here, and associate with me, she needs to know American. If I cannot study Spanish in my own home because it is a foreign language, then she cannot speak whatever the crap it is she speaks. Rules should be followed by everyone or no one at all. Too bad life doesn't work that way.

* * *

Okay a quick response to my loyal reviewers:

**Queen Isabella:** I wasn't really trying to make Cam a bitch, I was simply saying that she wasn't breaking protocol again. I actually like Cam, and I think she's a pretty cool chick.

**Alphie13:** Well, I am glad you do read and analyze my story, that makes me really happy. Please continue.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

Mr. Looney entered the room again. The lights were on now and Brennan could see where she was. It was a basement. Cement walls and floors, she was tied to a couple of support beams. She wished she had a heavier jacket, or some long pants, it was cold in there. 

"Roxanne, tell me you love me," Mr. Looney said, looking her in the eye.

"No. I don't love you," Brennan said, she wasn't going to play his games.

"Wrong answer," he slashed her arm with a pocket knife. "You've seen Annie, right?"

"No, I haven't."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, I'm not. I've never even heard of Annie," Brennan admitted.

"Well, I think you're lying," he slashed her again, "But I will tell you about it. See, there's this nice orphanage lady, and whenever she enters the room, all the orphan girls must say I love you Ms. Hannigan. I want you to say I love you Mr. Looney every time I enter this room, or prepare for the consequences." Mr. Looney walked away and Brennan looked over at her arm. It hurt and was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad. The denim of her jacket was thick, so most of the cut went through the jacket, rather than her arm.

-----------------------

"We got it. There's this old abandoned art supply store that went out of business a while ago. A man by the name of Joey Lankley paid in cash for the building. It's still abandoned, but he owns it," the squints were proud of their work, they had found the building.

"How sure are you?" Booth asked, pulling out his cell.

"About 95" Angela responded, hoping that was enough.

"Good enough, let's go," Booth called Cullens and told him where Brennan was. Brennan had been taken at school yesterday, so they didn't have much time if they were going to save her.

The store was at least an hour away, depending upon traffic, which made them all nervous, if it was wrong, that would be a waste of time. Booth sighed, it was all or nothing now.

---------------------

Mr. Looney returned again, this time with a steak knife.

"Do you like steak, Roxanne?" he asked, holding the knife up to the light.

"Occasionally, it isn't good every day."

"True, that is true. You know, if you would have agreed to eat lunch with me, you could have had steak, baked potatoes, salad, soup, anything you wanted. Hungry yet?" he asked, turning the knife around.

"Nope. I usually don't eat. Too busy, forget about food," Brennan admitted, thinking off all the times Booth had pried her away from her work to get food, and if she wouldn't leave, he'd bring it to her.

"What are you thinking about," Mr. Looney asked.

"Nothing, just how nice it'd be when you get thrown in jail," Brennan said.

"They probably only reported you missing a few hours ago, Roxanne. The police are still getting the story down. By the time they find you, I'll be long gone. It's a nice thought though," Mr. Looney said.

---------------------------

Booth drove down the street, it was all pretty much abandoned, no wonder no one noticed that he was running his operation from over here. He pulled up by the building and stopped, waiting for the rest of the men to arrive. He got out of his car and looked around the building, it did look abandoned. This caused him to look at his watch, time was running out. He wanted extra time, since the squints started the argument over when each of the victims were killed. Sara insisted that it was from the time they were taken, Zack insisted that it was the time when the missing persons report was filed.

The cars drove up and all the men got out, surrounding the building, finding the best way to go in.

------------------------

Mr. Looney was playing with the knife. A bleeding girl was a turn-on for him, so random cuts were fun, the weakened his prey. He was beginning to slash Brennan, the arms mostly, and a couple times on both legs. The major cutting would be done after the fact.

"Why… are you doing this?" Brennan asked.

"I have a need that needs to be filled, and you are going to fill that need," he said, beginning his task, marveling at his catch one last time.

The door burst down and in walked Booth, gun drawn, "F.B.I. Drop the weapon," he said, aiming the gun at Mr. Looney.

Mr. Looney spun around, "Tony? What the hell? Halloween isn't for another couple of months. You know you can get arrested for impersonating a police officer." Mr. Looney walked over and punched him in the face, "You know you're not supposed to interrupt adult business."

"Oooh, perfect, Joe Looney you are under arrest for the murders of" Booth listen all the identified names, "the kidnapping of Dr. Temperance Brennan and assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you free of charge. Should you waive these rights all testimony is admissible in court," Booth felt good putting the cuffs around the creepy man and arresting him, then handing him off to another officer and rushing over to Brennan. He untied her and carefully got her down.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Booth asked, still holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brennan said, then noticed the extent of one of the cuts in her leg, "Maybe not."

"We need to get you a doctor, fast," Booth said, picking her up and carrying her out, she only protested a little bit.

"I knew you'd save me," Brennan said, seeing the sunlight when they got outside.

"How? You knew we didn't have a clue where he was."

"Because, Booth, that's what you do, you save me, because you love me," Brennan looked into his eyes and saw them soften.

"I thought you thought that love is irrational."

"But you don't."

"Point taken. Of course I love you Temperance" then he whispered her middle name in her ear, "Brennan."

"Hey! How do you know that?"

"I'm F.B.I. I know lots of things about you." Brennan thought about hitting him, but instead kissed him. Booth returned the kiss, it was quick though, they were ushered into an ambulance to take Brennan to the hospital.

* * *

Okay, review time again. I didn't kill Brennan. Happy now? I had Booth save her, and they kissed. Tell me how much you love me. Basically, up next will be interrogating Looney, which will include all the body names because I need them to go with picutres of I.D.ed victims. Yeah, but don't worry, there will be a sequel. I've already started a little on it, so yeah. Review. I love reviews. They make me happy and a happy me writes a lot and gives you more chapters. So, review! Okay, that's enough begging, I'm out. Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is for this guy I used to like. He is a total jerk. He doesn't like me back. That's not why he's rude though. He hates me because I'm smart. I refuse to change for him. He thinks my questions are stupid. He blocks up the hallway. I don't know what I ever saw in him. Good thing I have my sanity back and he is now being revenged upon.

* * *

**Alphie13:** I just realized you gave me a name of a guy, however all of the bodies were female, so I took the liberty of feminizing it for you, I hope you don't mind. Hey, a dude being given a chick name is a lot more revenge than just killing him. So, Leonard is becoming Layla. Just look for that instead. Glad you understand.

* * *

I also realized that there were not as many body names as I thought, so I'm just going to have to make a few up myself. Thanks for all your help guys. You rock.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

Mr. Looney sat in the interrogation room awaiting Booth and Brennan. Booth was returning from the hospital with Brennan, after she was stitched up for what Looney did. 

"You ready for this, Bones?" Booth asked, looking over at his partner, his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Zack and Sara I.D.ed most of the bodies, so he have names now to charge him for, and pictures," Brennan explained.

"Great, so, we can lock him up for, Bones how many bodies were there?"

"Twenty five, all high school students in a mass grave in a football field," Brennan replied.

"Twenty five counts of murder, rape and kidnapping, then there's one count kidnapping of you, assaulting a police officer… I think life in prison would do it," Booth said, thinking out loud all the things he was going to charge this creep with, "If only it was the art teacher, then I could charge him with destruction of a masterpiece." He laughed, and glanced over at Brennan. Brennan was smiling, just a little at his joke. All Booth was trying to do was get a smile from her and he succeeded as he pulled into the parking lot.

"You know, I actually flirted with this guy, a lot, and he was completely immune to it, Dr. Brennan wears a short skirt and bends down and she's his next victim. I don't get it, am I not attractive enough for an old man?" Sara asked out loud, mostly to Zack.

"You're plenty attractive," he said, "Mr. Looney is just crazy. How would you're kids feel if you were abducted by some creep?" Zack asked.

"Good point, but I still want adventures. Just maybe not some as dangerous that I can't go home to Charlie and Rosie every night."

"Yeah, this was the first case I actually got to go on, undercover," Zack said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Joe Looney, we meet again," Booth said, walking into the interrogation room with his folder, Brennan following right behind, taking her seat in a chair. She couldn't stand for too long.

"Tony, now this has gone to far. How did you even get in here. When they find out you're going to be locked up for a really long time." Booth only smirked and took out his badge.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist. Actual police officer here," he put his folder on the table and started removing photographs, "This is Conchita Rivera. Remember her? Well, I'll just put her here and you can think about it. Next we have Bethany Jones. She ring a bell?" he placed Bethany's picture next to Conchita's. "This is Ashleigh Tankesly. You have to remember her. Cute girl. Next, let's see, Lizzie Smith. Did you like her a lot? Or was she just a need that needed to be filled," Booth lined up the photographs in front of the man, "This is Layla Albiny. I told you we have some awesome people here. This one is Nora Griffin. Look at that brown hair. Is that what attracted you to her?" Booth continued naming and laying out the photographs of all twenty five girls. "Look at them all Mr. Looney. Were they all special to you? I bet they were. That is why you raped and murdered each and every last one of these girls and then buried them in the football field where you worked. Then, when you requested time off after the construction crews discovered them off, your boss wouldn't let you, and being around more girls made you just want to do it more. So bad, that you took the bait we offered you, Dr. Brennan here. You though that it was going to take a little while for anyone to report her missing. Too bad the report went out before you even left the school parking lot, and she was top priority to find. Game over. Then, I show up and you punch me in the face. That hurt, but it's also another charge against you. Do you understand what you're facing here?" Booth asked, looking at Brennan. He was doing it for her.

"You have no proof. I've never seen any of these girls in my life," Mr. Looney spat.

"Lying, great. Just dig yourself deeper," Booth said, retrieving documents from the folders, "Not only are these class schedules for each of these girls, but they are the copies that you signed admitting them into your class on the first day. We compared that signature to the one you put on our schedules. It's a match to these," Booth placed each girl's class schedule underneath her picture.

"Okay, so all of these girls were my students. That doesn't mean that I did it. You have no proof."

"Well, you know that wonderful knife collection you have in a trophy case in your house. Yeah, you're thinking of it right now. It has exactly twenty five knives in it. Did you know we also found DNA on each knife. DNA that matched each one of these girls," he added copies of photographs of the knives and the DNA tests to the piles growing for each girl. "These knives also only had one set of finger prints, yours."

"I collect knives. I don't know how the girls' DNA got there. You know not only me has access to that cabinet."

"But only your finger prints are on those knives. No one else has your finger prints."

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked for a lawyer yet," Angela said, watching in interrogation.

"He is a lawyer," Sara said, "Maybe he wants to defend himself."

"True, but I'd still want a lawyer," Angela said, watching the man deny the rapes and murders of the girls.

"Do you understand that a jury will not be remorseful towards you in a trial. We have the evidence that all points back to you. A jury will see that and convict you in a heartbeat. You'll get the needle. I'm offering lifetime in prison. To get that, all you have to do is admit to everything. A full confession. What do you say?"

"I think that I am going to…"

* * *

Now this is the part where I go on and beg you guys for reviews. I know you want to know if Looney will sit there and deny everything or will he finally come to and admit to what he did. I'm awesome like that. I think that if I get five reviews before tomorrow morning I will right a chapter that has lots of BB fluffyness... cause you guys rock. We all love the BB fluffyness... and Tony the Tiger wink wink... lol... so just review and you will be rewarded. Just click the button. You know you want to. It's so easy, and it's right there, very convenient. Click it! Wow, okay I'm going to stop now. I am out. Peace. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is for my friends. They don't understand that the world does not revolve around their selfish selves. I don't care that passion beach looks terrible on your nails but plain peach looks fabulous cause they look absolutely the same. I don't care how your brothers are spoiled. I really don't. They don't understand that they will not receive my sympathy in the same way they don't sympathize me for the same situation. Not that I want their sympathy or anything.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

"I did it. I couldn't help myself. The first one, she was beautiful. I just kept thinking to myself that I can't do that. She's off limits. Then, she came into class one day. She was crying, her boyfriend broke up with her, no one loved her. I wanted to love her. A girl that beautiful deserved to be loved. I took her to lunch, a cure for a broken heart, just a slice of pizza. Then we went back to my house. She just wanted to hang out. We had a couple drinks. I kept thinking that it was so wrong, but because it was so wrong, I wanted to do it more. We had sex, really kinky sex, I tied her up. It was really good. Then, I realized just how wrong it was and I killed her so she wouldn't tell. I didn't want to, but I needed my job. I had bills to pay. I buried her in the field. It was winter time, so by the time the snow melted, no one knew. Then I couldn't stop. I needed more girls," Mr. Looney admitted, "But, I don't regret doing it. Those were some really good nights. Roxie, you have no idea how much fun I was going to have with you. You are so smart, so mature, it would have been great."

"Eww," Angela said, "That creep wants to get with Brennan."

"I know. Good thing he's getting locked up," Sara said, watching Booth handcuff the man and send him out with another officer.

"Hey Tony," Brennan said, and Booth turned around. "I like the things you do," she smiled.

"Did you just make an actual pop culture reference, Bones?" Booth asked, shocked.

"Well, it was your reference first, but yeah, I think I did," she smiled as he walked back over to her. "You're the one and only tiger, with the one and only taste," she said kissing him. "You do taste good."

"Wow, you really like that song, don't you? I think you've ruined Frosted Flakes for me. I will never be able to look at that tiger again," Booth said.

"That's okay, you can look at me instead and be the tiger."

"All right, Bones, we need to get you something else to refer to. You don't want to kill the jingle."

"Fine," Brennan pouted, only to receive a kiss on her pouted lips from Booth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went to her hips. The simple kiss led to a make out session.

Sara knocked on the glass, that was a little more then she needed to see. They broke apart, and Sara received a light hit on the arm from Angela who was so excited to see them together, finally.

"Ow," Sara said, putting her hand on her arm.

"That didn't hurt," Angela responded.

"Yeah, but it's the obvious response when someone hits you, to say ow."

"Well you broke up the cutest couple," Angela defended.

"Maybe I should get Zack in here to beat you up," Sara laughed, and Angela joined her.

"I hate to say this, but, Zack could never beat anyone up, sorry sweetie."

"Good point, I'll have to work on that," Sara laughed.

"How about you, me, and the rest of the squints go to Wong Foo's to celebrate locking up another creep?" Booth asked breaking up the kiss, taking her hand.

"All right, sounds good," she said and Booth helped her up.

At Wong Foo's Brennan rested her head on Booth's chest. It had been a long day. He held is arm around her.

"Awww, you two are just too cute," Angela squealed, taking out her camera and snapping a picture. "Sid, Sid! Could you maybe, take a picture of the group? Please?" Angela asked. They needed a new group picture, now that Sara was an official part of the team. Angela scooted closer to Hodgins, posing by planting a kiss on Hodgins cheek while looking at the camera. Sara was practically on top of Zack, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. Booth and Brennan were just the way they were, happy, smiling. Sid snapped the picture of the group, and handed the camera back to Angela to inspect his photo-taking skills.

"Thanks Sid!" she smiled. It was a cute picture.

"So, what do we do now?" Sara asked, "we locked up the bad guy, identified the victims and ate food. What's left?"

"Well," Booth started, "The school, the one that we were at for a couple of days, they're holding an assembly to thank us for all of our hard work. I thought we could all make an appearance, since they are going through all the trouble for us," Booth responded.

"Ooh, I love parties," Sara said, "I'm always the life of the party." The group just laughed.

* * *

Okay, so this is chapter nine... would have been up yesterday if this site wasn't down... yeah. I'm predicting a couple more chapters... at least two... maybe three... I'm not sure how long I can draw this out... since the bad guy was caught and everything... but no worries... and I've probably said this a billion times, there will be a seqeul. Yeay! Yeah, we all love me. Okay, click the little button and tell me just how much. Oh, and I'm featured in a friend's fanfic, Stress Relief Continued by Ilanaria, yeah, so read that! And review... both of ours. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you get to your business. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This is for my whacked-out grandmother. She is constantly comparing me to everyone else. My cousin, for example, is a week older than me. She was held back in school and is now in 10th grade. She assumes that I'm just as dumb and tries to bring it up every chance she gets. So, this is to you grandma, when you finally decide to remember my name, I'll be listening.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

"Today," the 'principal coach' started, "We are very pleased to introduce to you a group of very special people. They work at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. and have been undercover in our school after being assigned to the case about all of the bodies buried under our very own football field. One even risked her life to keep all of you safe. After arresting the man who did that, one of our faculty, we would like to thank them and make them honorary Spartans for life. Would," he looked down at his paper to make sure he got the names right, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Zack Addy, Dr. Sara Roberts, Miss Angela Montenegro, and Mr. Jack Hodgins please join me on the stage. We would like to give each of you a welcoming Spartan package, which includes a Spartan T-Shirt, an I.D. card, and a bumper sticker for your car." The group walked up onto the stage and collected the school's offerings. "Would any of you like to say a few words?" he asked. They all looked at each other and Booth took the microphone first.

"Wow. Okay, so, I went to art class here right? Yeah, he ripped up my artwork. This school has taught me that I should leave the art to Angela and work on what I do best, catching the bad guy. I was actually pretty shocked when I came here that A. I could pull off being a high school student, and 2. That everyone here was just so nice and welcoming. I want to share my condolences to the family and friends of all the victims and to all of you who had to put up with the bad guy as a teacher, or Mr. Carter, the art teacher. If he ever rips your work, know that there is an F.B.I. Agent who feels your pain," Booth said, "Bones, I think you're next," he waved his hand to motion Brennan to come over, "I introduce you to my partner, and girlfriend, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Thanks Booth. When I first heard that I was going to go undercover as a high school student, I wasn't the happiest camper. My high school days were terrible. You guys made me rethink what high school can be. I had some fun, and let me tell you, I think all of us up here know what a big deal that is for me. To thank all of you for being so welcoming I am donating copies of my books to the school library for all of you to check out and read. If you think life is bad right now, just hang in there and it will get better. Thank you," Brennan walked away.

"Way to be the inspirational speaker, Bones," Booth whispered in her ear, pulling her close to him.

"I try, Ange, you want to go next?" Brennan asked, looking back over at her best friend.

"Sure, just remember you're in a school, they don't need to see a smoochfest," Angela laughed and then took the microphone, "I didn't actually attend school here, like those two did, but I did work behind the scenes. I helped to identify a face to go with each one of those bodies. Pretty cool, huh? I know. It's something I love doing. Now, any school that can get my best friend and an F.B.I. Agent to finally confess their feelings for each other is a pretty awesome school in my book. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I am proud to be an honorary member of this school. If anyone is interested in any of this stuff, know that you always have a connection at the Jeffersonian, Jack-y, you're next," Angela dragged Jack up there.

"I'm the, uh, dirt guy. I actually went through all of the dirt that used to be your football field to help identify who the bones belonged to and to find out who did that. A lot of people work together to do these things. We also have rules, tons of them, and anywhere you go in life you will have a boss that will breathe down your neck about rules, like you do here. Stay in school be good, and hopefully Agent Booth will never have to arrest you, Zack?" Hodgins said, wanting to get this over with. Some party, all they were doing was inspiring the youth of America to do good. Zack walked over and took the mike.

He stood there, a little nervous, staring out into the audience. Before he could speak a girl that he recognized from one of his classes and a couple other places started screaming, "I love you! I love you Zack! Will you marry me? I love you Zack." This statement caused Sara to push Zack out of the way of the microphone and take it over instead.

"No he will not marry you. He's mine. I also think that we've had way to much inspirational speaking, I mean half of you are either asleep or falling asleep. All right, so I've never been the poster child for the do-gooders, but I do know how to have a little fun, can I get that track?" and soon music started filling the room, "Now dance. I was told this was going to be a party. At a party, I dance, therefore we are all going to dance," she smiled, and it seemed everyone else liked her idea. She grabbed Zack and began dancing with him.

"Hey Bones, care to dance?" Booth asked, holding out his hand.

"I don't know, isn't this a little silly. If we give in, we're only pushing it more," Brennan started to ramble.

"Or, we could just go with it to prove that the real world really isn't full of rules and work, but there is fun too," Booth countered, smiling.

"Okay, fine, we'll dance," Brennan smiled, moving to where there was more space to dance with Booth.

* * *

You know the drill, this is when I beg for reviews. I'm on hands and knees here, kissing your feet, begging for reviews. I think there is going to be one last chapter and then my sequel. Yeah, I think one more will do it. I think that will wrap up everything. I thank you all for reading and putting up with me, but uh, click the buttton, and I'm glad you all liked my story, click the button, and it's been fun, click the button. So, just review, click the button, and tell me how much you love me, click the button, and I will be really happy, click the button. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Bodies in the Field

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is for my English teacher who assigns so much dumb stuff I have mental breakdowns. I literally have to choose which assignments are worth doing and focus on them, forgetting about the rest unless I have extra time because there is no way a sane, normal person could complete all of that work. So, to my English teacher, I didn't need my sanity anyways.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, I only own what is mine. Everything else belongs to someone else that is not me.

* * *

Summary: Bodies are found buried under a high school football field. Catch is, there are dozens of them.

* * *

Joe Looney sat in his jail cell. He wore an orange jumpsuit with his number on it. The cell was shared with two other men. Two white gentlemen, one a little older than himself, the other, a bit younger.

The older man had confessed to being in there for murdering his wife. The wife that did nothing but nag him day in and day out. The wife that ran up his credit cards so high and left him in debt. The wife that refused to divorce him, even though he cheated on her many times. He had no choice but to murder the woman, he couldn't stand her any longer.

After murdering her, he burned her body, this way they could never identify her and trace the murder back to him. All of those thoughts were corrected when one Dr. Temperance Brennan identified the body with ease, and then her team linked the murder back to him. He swore revenge on the woman as soon as he was released, and that is a promise he intended to keep.

The younger man was a pedophile. He liked little girls, younger than ten. Some of them he murdered, some he blinded… it depended on his feelings that day, but he was in there because of a team at the Jeffersonian. That made him a bit angry. He wanted revenge as well.

That was one thing the three men could agree on. They all wanted revenge on one Dr. Temperance Brennan. She had ruined their lives, and they felt it was their duty to ruin hers. They had a while to plot their revenge, that's for sure.

The younger man's name was Walter Harrison, and the older man's name is Francis Gratz. Walter would be getting out in a few years, he was up for parole.

"So, Walter, you know the plan, right?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, go after the good doctor at her home," Walter replied, "You know, it is going to be in a couple years, she could have a kid by then, a little girl."

"Yeah, Walter, always thinking about the children," Francis laughed.

"Let's stay serious her," Joe said, "She has assistants. Drs. Addy and Roberts. Dr. Roberts, she is pretty good looking, but she doesn't have the experience like the rest of them. Dr. Addy… well, he's a little timid, like a mouse. If you want to get away with that without coming back in here, you have to make her so mangled that neither of them will be able to identify her. The Special Agent, he's always around. You'd need to watch her a while, find a time when he isn't around."

"Yeah, don't get caught. That defeats the purpose. Then you need to come back and visit us and, well, tell us that it worked out," Francis explained, "I don't want to get out of here and she's still alive."

"I have a warehouse, it's in Michigan near the lake. They haven't seen that one yet. You can take her there. They won't expect it," Joe confessed, "I was thinking of using myself, but it's being put to a better use this way."

"This is a lot. I don't know, I could mess something up. Warehouse in Michigan? I've never been to Michigan. What if I forget stuff?" Walter was getting a little uncomfortable, he felt like he was studying for a test.

"We have years, boy, you'll get it. We'll draw you out a map of the layout, and she's a famous author, it would be easy to get information on her. Like her job, then just follow her home. When she leaves alone, that is. The agent would know," Joe explained, "I'm a teacher, I can teach anything."

"If you say so. Just how am I killing her?" Walter asked.

"First, she has to suffer. This wouldn't be fun unless she suffered and you sent the poor F.B.I. Agent on a wild goose chase. I have a storage unit in Maine. That could be a stop of your Tour of Torture. Read her books. She lists great ways to torture people in there," Francis was really into it now, "Don't take out the agent. He needs to suffer as well. Just take her, and the end of your Tour of Torture will end with her dead, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Walter nodded, "I understand. I sure hope she has a daughter by then. It would make this so much better."

"Sedate her, when you take her, she knows many forms of self-defense. You don't want her doing all kung-foo on you," Joe explained, "the only way I got her. I could feel her tensing up, I had to sedate her. Then, I tied her up. I didn't want to get beat by a woman."

"Don't worry about arms. She's not allowed to have a gun. She might have something else, though, but no guns. But you shouldn't shoot her either. Not in the beginning," Francis thought for a minute, "I have a handgun you can take, for protection against her. If you absolutely need to, shoot her."

"Okay, so let her suffer for a while, then when the agent gets close, kill her?" Walter asked, making sure he was getting all of this.

"Yes, start small, then go big," Joe smiled.

"What about the daughter?" Walter smirked.

"I don't care about some little girl. Just do what you normally do with her, I guess," Francis said, "Of course, keeping her alive for a while will give the agent incentive to keep fighting, especially after his beloved Dr. Brennan is dead. Or, you can test how much he loves Dr. Brennan by doing what you do to the girl first. See if he really likes her, or if he just wanted her to give him a kid. This could get interesting."

"I'm just glad it's happening soon. It will make the rest of my time in here so much more bearable," Joe said, "Knowing she's still out there helping lock up more criminals makes my skin crawl. I want her dead now more than ever."

"Agreed," Francis said, "And Walter, if you don't do this, I have other men on the outside that will and take you out as well. No pressure added or anything."

"And we'll laugh at you if you fail," Joe added with a smirk.

"I won't fail. I won't fail," Walter reassured himself that he could do such a task. He did hate the woman, but something about being in there also had tamed him. He just hoped that he wasn't too tame in the years to come to complete his task, alive, and without getting sent back to live on the inside.

The warden passed by, 12:59 on the dot. They were like little soldiers, always following the clock, being at the mark on the specific time. It was a little freaky. As soon as the warden was out of earshot the men continued to talk of their plans to destroy Dr. Temperance Brennan. They had years to perfect this, and they were in no hurry to get this done.

* * *

So, this is it. Review. The more reviews I get the faster the sequel gets up. I mean I bet you can imagine what will happen next. Yeah, review, please review... cause I know I'm awesome, but it's still nice to know someone else thinks so. I will stop now so you can click the button and tell me how awesome I am. Okay, I'm done. Review! 


End file.
